The experience of childhood adversity in the form of neglect/abuse is a major risk factor for future suicidal behavior perhaps via long-term changes in molecular and neurobiological substrates of anxiety, depression, and impulsivity/aggression. The mechanistic links between childhood adversity, molecular/neurobiological pathways, and suicide risk have yet to be established. We propose to investigate key hypotheses regarding: 1) whether childhood adversity is a causal antecedent to suicide behavioral, neurobiological, and molecular phenotypes; 2) the time course of adversity-induced effects on gene expression and epigenetic variation within target gene clusters: 3) the degree of concordance between peripheral cell epigenetic marks and those present in the brain; and 4) explore reversal of such effects by